Solamente en mí
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: A una semana para que tenga lugar su unión con Will, Tessa tiene que lidiar con los nervios que le provoca el evento, las imprudencias temerarias que no deja de llevar a cabo su prometido y los férreos convencionalismos sociales de la sociedad en la que le ha tocado vivir, y que ella misma ha tratado (sin mucho éxito) de imponerse. Un cuento con final feliz (Tessa&Will).


_Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Infernales", del foro "Cazadores de sombras". Mi pecado era la lujuria, pero creo que esto ha quedado más tierno que lujurioso. Lamentablemente, Will y Tessa no pueden pasar la noche conmigo; sólo son personajes de ficción, y le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

* * *

_**Solamente en mí**_

* * *

"¿Will?".

Tessa golpeaba con insistencia la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que él había regresado hacía pocas horas de La Ciudad Silenciosa, y deseaba verlo y abrazarlo, comprobar que estaba bien, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y después de eso, chillarle por haber hecho semejante estupidez. Y luego, preguntarle por Jem.

"Will, sé que estás ahí dentro".

Will se había estado comportando de forma sumamente extraña últimamente, haciendo muchas más estupideces de lo que era habitual en él. Tessa al principio pensó que era por los nervios. Los nervios por la boda. Había leído cosas sobre lo nerviosos que les pone el matrimonio a los chicos. Y Will, que era la excepción para millones de cosas, no parecía serlo en ese sentido, por mucho que deseara casarse con ella, igual que ella deseaba hacerlo con él.

"¡William Herondale, abre ahora mismo la puerta o la tiraré abajo!", dijo Tessa, en un tono de voz considerablemente más alto que las dos primeras veces.

"¿Acaso te has cambiado en uno de esos fortachones del circo de _Barnum-Bailey_, para poder afirmar tal cosa, Tessa Gray?", quiso saber Will desde dentro.

"No", replicó Tessa, irritada, aunque con media sonrisa en la boca al comprobar que Will seguía siendo Will. Que no había perdido su chispa durante su encierro en la Ciudad de Hueso. "Pero tengo entre las manos algo que podría abrir sin problemas".

Concretamente, Tessa llevaba la llave maestra con la que se abría cualquier puerta del Instituto. Charlotte se la había prestado amablemente cuando ésta le dijo que necesitaba hablar con Will, y que éste no había dado señales de vida al llamar a su cuarto la primera vez.

"¡Oh, no!¡Qué el Ángel se apiade de mí! ¿Has traído tu sombrilla de vengadora americana para atizarme con ella?", exclamo Will, que parecía estar cambiando de humor.

Tessa ya sonrió abiertamente. "No, Will, no llevo sombrilla alguna, estoy en camisón. Y no pienso atizarte con nada. Sólo quiero comprobar que estas bien, estaba preocupada".

"No debería andar correteando por los pasillos en camisón, señorita Gray", opinó Will. "Hay chicos Lightwood en el edificio".

Tessa tuvo que inspirar profundamente. A punto estuvo de volver a su cuarto a por la sombrilla para amenazarle con ella en cuanto la dejara pasar.

"Will", dijo de nuevo, su voz sonó suave y triste. "Necesito verte. Necesito hablar contigo"

Escucho como su prometido se levantaba de la cama y caminaba despacio hasta la puerta. Estaba descalzo, pero ella sabía reconocer su forma de andar, lo había observado durante demasiado tiempo.

"Tess", escucho decir a Will desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Estás enfadada? Todo el mundo lo está".

Tessa no supo que responder a esa pregunta. ¿Estaba enfadada? Sí, desde luego, aunque podía entender por qué él había hecho lo que había hecho. Todo había comenzado hacía cosa de un mes, concretamente cinco semanas antes de la fecha que habían programado para su boda (la cual tenía a Tessa de los nervios y a Will, a tenor de las consecutivas estupideces que hacía, también). Ahora que sólo quedaba una semana, los nervios de Tessa habían ascendido a una agitación interna muy difícil de controlar, más teniendo en cuenta la extraña actitud de Will.

No es que él nunca hubiera tenido comportamientos excéntricos y temerarios con anterioridad. Era Will. Todos conocían a Will; inquieto, y un poco loco por naturaleza, quien no temía a casi nada, ni a casi nadie. El problema es que ahora ya no tenía a su parabatai para frenarlo, y Gabriel o Gideon, sus nuevos compañeros de cacería, no surtían el mismo efecto sobre él. Al final todo se remitía a eso (Tessa lo sabía bien): la ausencia de Jem.

Pero desde hacía cosa de un mes, Will parecía haber perdido la cabeza por completo, corriendo riesgos innecesarios, y acabando herido la mayoría de las veces. Debía de estar matando más demonios que nunca, eso sí, pero también le estaban siendo administrados más iratzes que nunca. Y Tessa sabía perfectamente cuál era el objetivo de Will: acabar tan malherido que no quedara más remedio que avisar a los Hermanos Silenciosos, por si, de casualidad, permitían acudir a Jem, y así poder verlo, poder estar con él.

Sin embargo, en la Hermandad nunca picaban el anzuelo. El hermano Zachariah aún se encontraba en fase de adaptación, y la ley dictaba que no podía abandonar la Ciudad Silenciosa durante ese periodo de tiempo. Que le hubieran permitido visitar el Instituto nada más ingresar en ella, cuando sólo le habían puesto algunas de las primeras runas rituales, fue una excepción, debida entre otras razones a que era una de las condiciones de Charlotte para aceptar el puesto de Cónsul.

"Tess…", volvió a decir Will, y Tessa casi pudo sentir su angustia a través de la puerta.

"No estoy enfadada, Will. Estoy preocupada, quiero verte", contestó ésta, notando como el corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas, una sensación que ya le resultaba familiar. Sucedía cada vez que estaba cerca de Will. Es posible que le llevara sucediendo desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando él la había rescatado de la Casa Oscura. Todo el tiempo que había pasado, todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, no había cambiado esa excitante inquietud que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.

Will giró una llave desde dentro y abrió ligeramente el portalón de madera, asomándose a través de él. Tenía todo el pelo negro alborotado, y sombras azules bajo sus azules ojos. Iba vestido con ropa de calle: pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca desabotonada en su mayor parte, y unos tirantes a medio abrochar. Parecía cansado, pero estaba tan guapo como siempre, puede que más. Ese aspecto frágil y abatido otorgaba un raro atractivo a Will, como si fuera el príncipe encantado de un cuento, una criatura de otro mundo, un personaje de leyenda, o algo así.

Tessa no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo y él tiro de ella hacia el interior del cuarto, agarrándola de un brazo. Cerró la puerta con una patada, e inmediatamente después la abrazó, igual que si fuera un reencuentro tras meses sin verse. Recorrió con sus labios el espacio entre su cuello y su clavícula, inhalando su olor. Tessa no podía culparlo. Will había estado tres días encerrado en las celdas de la Ciudad Silenciosa, y en el Instituto no habían recibido ninguna noticia de él, salvo la nota avisando de su paradero. Ella también se sentía así, como si hubieran pasado una eternidad separados. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, los pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo, para alcanzar su hombro y reposar la cabeza sobre él. Sintió que se le aflojaba el nudo que tenía en el corazón y empezaba a respirar con menos dificultad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la forma en que le faltaba el aliento los días que él no había pasado en casa; ahora lo sabía.

Al separarse, mucho rato después, Tessa sintió el peso de su mirada. El peso de las cosas que se saben, de las cosas que no se dicen. Ella sabía que Will debía de haber estado estado con Jem, sabía que Will tenía dudas, pero no sabía qué era lo que le había dicho Jem.

"Me colé en la Ciudad de Hueso", musitó Will.

"Eso me han contado".

"Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba estar con él", continúo Will.

"¿Y lo hiciste?", quiso confirmar Tessa, "¿Estuviste con él?".

"Los hermanos me atraparon en un pasillo, a pesar de haber sido cauteloso, y haberme vestido igual que ellos. Me encerraron en una celda. Yo no dejaba de suplicar que me permitieran poder ver a James, y ellos sólo repetían que ya no existía ningún James. Esas palabras fueron como puñales, clavándoseme y retorciéndose en mi pecho".

"Will", dijo Tessa, con algo desgarrándole la voz. "Jem no ha dejado de existir. Jem siempre será Jem. Y vive, Will. Él todavía está vivo".

"Finalmente, dejaron que viniera a verme", explicó Will. "La segunda noche en la celda". Will soltó una carcajada vacía. "Le permitieron venir para que me obligara a beber agua. Me negaba a hacerlo, y temían que fuera a deshidratarme. Muy compasivo por parte de los Hermanos, ¿no crees?".

"¿Pudiste hablar con él?"

"Pude hablar con la parte que todavía queda de él", repuso Will, con un timbre de infinita tristeza en la voz. Sus ojos también parecían muy tristes, aunque aún brillaban. Siempre brillaban, con ese desconcertante azul.

Tessa trago saliva y entrelazó sus dos manos, para darse aplomo. Se sentía tan rota como Will cada vez que pensaba, cada vez que hablaban de Jem. Pocas veces lo hacían. Jem era como un muro de hormigón armado entre ellos, aunque estaba segura de que Jem no desearía que fuera así. A Jem le horrorizaría saberlo.

"¿Necesitabas su aprobación otra vez, Will?", inquirió Tessa, con voz cansada. "Para estar conmigo, para casarte conmigo. ¿Vas a necesitarla siempre?"

"No lo sé", contestó Will abatido. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se dejó caer sobre su cama. "Van a abrirme un expediente disciplinario, o algo así". Alzó la vista para mirarla. "La Clave", añadió, viendo el gesto desconcertado de Tessa. "Por tener comportamientos impropios para un nefilim. Empiezo a dudar que permitan que me quede a cargo del Instituto una vez que se haya marchado Charlotte"

Tessa meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

"Charlotte es la Cónsul, y te ha elegido a ti. Eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿no?"

Dicho esto, Tessa recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la cama, y se tendió junto a él. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que le había dicho Jem, pero no se atrevía. Sabía que era algo privado entre ellos dos, y que no se debía entrometer. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Will, sintiendo su pulso a través de la piel de la cara. Él la rodeó con un brazo, y la besó suavemente en la sien.

"Tessa", susurró; se detuvo para tragar saliva y volver empezar, con voz más firme. "Tess…, no puedo cerrar la distancia que nos separa. No puedo hacer de cada momento algo sagrado, pero quiero abrirme a ti. En los momentos de duda, no quiero estar solo. Quiero que conozcas todos mis secretos, no quiero guardar ningún doblez. Y quiero, de una vez, ganar esta batalla al miedo; al miedo de perderte, y al miedo de perder a Jem". Giró la cabeza para poder mirarla. "Tessa Gray, quiero estar contigo para siempre, aunque el para siempre no sea más que una ilusión".

Tessa cerró los ojos, un vano intento de contener las lágrimas. Supo que Will no trataba de ser poético al decir aquello. Pero él siempre lo era, sin pretenderlo. Poético, y divertido, o triste y soñador. Y cuando la miraba de esa forma, como lo hacía en ese momento, sentía que podía acariciarle la piel. Will no tenía por qué esforzarse por ser nada, porque para ella ya lo era todo.

Tessa dejó escapar una lágrima, y Will notó que un gran peso se cernía sobre él. No quería hacerla llorar. Pero cuando ella esbozó una suave sonrisa y se acurrucó junto a él, casi enredada en su cuerpo, empezó a sentirse mejor. Podía sentir a Tessa en cada célula, en cada centímetro de piel. Captó un anhelo brillante como una luz dentro de él. Un pulso al tiempo, que le decía que tenía que esperar un poco más, unos días más, para tenerla otra vez.

El aire era tan denso en el cuarto de Will que podría aspirarse a sorbos, y su olor, a agua de violetas y a sal y a piel, le provocaba una especie de intoxicado mareo, el deseo febril de quererlo saborear. De separarle la tela de la piel y besarla entera. Quería…, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo tal y como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Y lo único que dijo fue:

"Quédate esta noche conmigo, Tess".

* * *

Tessa se despertó a mitad de la noche, abrazada al cuerpo de Will y sobresaltada por los suaves espasmos de éste. Will estaba empapado en sudor; su camisa, su pelo, pequeñas gotas empañaban sus altos pómulos y su frente, su boca entreabierta emitiendo un gemido tembloroso; aterrado. Negaba con la cabeza, como si no pudiera parar, igual que si estuviera incrédulo ante algo horrible que acabara de suceder. Tenía una pesadilla.

Tessa se incorporó de entre sus brazos y lo zarandeó sujetándolo por los hombros.

"Will. Despierta Will, estás soñando. Sólo es un sueño".

A Will le costó abrir los ojos, que parecían haber sido pegados con pegamento, y cuando lo logró, no ceso de parpadear, como si quisiera comprobar la presencia de Tessa repetidas veces. Una vez que dio el parpadeo por finalizado y tras frotarse con una mano ambos ojos, se incorporó sobre los codos para poder seguir mirándola desde una mejor perspectiva.

"¿Tess? ¿Tess, te… te has quedado?", balbuceó Will, con una nota escéptica en la voz.

"A las vista está que sí", susurró ella, sintiéndose ligeramente mal por haberse vuelto a saltar a la torera cualquier regla referida al decoro o la decencia de una joven que se encuentra a una semana de contraer matrimonio. "Estabas teniendo una pesadilla".

"Sí, bueno", dijo Will. "Últimamente son de lo más recurrentes"

Tessa no pudo ocultar su cara de preocupación.

"¿Pero por qué, Will? ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? ¿Con qué sueñas?".

"Siempre suelen ser sobre lo mismo", explicó Will. "La pérdida, y la culpa, y el perdón".

"¿Podrías ser un poco más concreto, Will Herondale?", le pidió Tessa, mientras le apartaba un mechón de húmedo cabello de delante de los ojos.

"Primero pierdo a Jem, luego te pierdo a ti, y entonces es inevitable que me pierda a mí mismo. Eso es lo que sucede cada vez, aunque en variedad de circunstancias y escenarios".

"Pero tú nunca vas a perderme", afirmo Tessa, aunque no se atrevió a decir nada sobre perder a Jem. Era consciente de que una parte de Jem ya la habían perdido. "Ni vas a perderte a ti mismo. Eso es imposible".

"Gracias Tess", dijo Will, con mucha intensidad, tanto en la mirada como en la voz.

"¿Gracias por qué?", inquirió Tessa, deseando escuchar la respuesta evidente.

"Por quedarte a mi lado. Por estar aquí".

"No me des las gracias", repuso Tessa, bajito y con terciopelo en la voz. _Pero bésame. _Eso no lo dijo, en un intento de adoptar la actitud pudorosa que, según había leído, tendría cualquier heroína literaria que se preciase de serlo. Ninguna de ellas, en ninguna de sus novelas, había pasado una noche con su prometido, y ni mucho menos dos. Y si lo hubieran hecho (cosa que no había sucedido), desde luego, nunca habría habido una cama implicada en el conjunto.

Pero ella quería que él lo hiciera; deseaba que Will la besase con cada poro de su piel. Ansiaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, y que él la acariciase a ella, igual que habían hecho en Cadair Idris. No tenerlo más cerca, no estar tocándose, rozándose con los labios, le provocaba un dolor agudo en el pecho, y sentía que no era capaz de respirar, como si necesitara su aire, su boca y sus besos para seguir estando viva.

Ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera se movió, pero notó como se le encendían las mejillas a ella y también a él. Se observaban mutuamente bajo la clara luz de la luna, la única iluminación en la alcoba de Will, y era la misma luna quien daba un matiz especial al momento. Especial y eléctrico, e íntimo.

Tessa no hizo nada, y se instó a calmarse. Pero Will estaba allí, frente a ella, sacándose la camisa, empapada del sudor frío del sueño, por encima de los brazos y la cabeza, y ella estaba segura de que en cualquier momento empezaría a arder. La luz clara y tenue, color marfíl, que se colaba por la ventana, no restaba ni una pizca de brillo a los ojos de Will, azules casi negros, como la profundidad del océano. Lo que hacía era dar un toque de perfección aumentada a cada una de sus facciones… ¿se podía ser más guapo, estar más guapo, tras sufrir una pesadilla?

Seguramente no. No había nadie, que ella hubiera visto o del que hubiera oído hablar, que fuera tan atractivo como Will. No existía, al menos a sus ojos. Y no es que hubiera visto muchos brazos, o muchos torsos desnudos, pero ninguno se acercaba remotamente al esplendor de Will; fuerte, duro como el mármol de una escultura renacentista, y muy bien definido, enlazando todos los músculos de forma hermosa, y atrayendo las manos de Tessa como si fuera un imán.

Tessa no dijo nada, pero en su mirada Will debió de intuir el deseo, porque se incorporó, liberando así sus brazos y adoptando una posición sentada, igual que la de ella. Cogió su cara entre las manos y después la beso. Fue un beso largo y sin prisa. Lento y dulce.

Will era suave, estaba húmedo y sabía a sal. Tessa no tardó mucho tiempo en rodearlo con ambos brazos y deslizarlos por su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a su nuca, para hundir las manos en el sedoso pelo de Will. Los besos de Will le hacían vibrar como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica, igual que siempre; la cresta de una ola que se expande en la orilla del mar, una urgencia punzante, ardiente, febril, atravesando su cuerpo. Sus pulgares, trazando un rastro de deseo en sus costados, por encima del camisón, no conseguían otra cosa que provocarle extenuantes gemidos de placer, y aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

El corazón golpeaba a Will en el pecho, palpitando nerviosamente por la anticipación. Y al mismo tiempo, mientras besaba a Tessa, se sentía ligero como el viento, ágil como el peligro y soñador. Libre, pero hechizado, como plumas flotando entre ráfagas de aire caliente.

No obstante, Will sabía que debería parar, y lo intentaba, buscando en alguna parte un resto de contención, ahogada por la pasión del momento. Will usó la imaginación, tratando de encontrar algo frío a lo que asirse, algo como el hielo que derrotara la estrella en llamas que se sentía por dentro. Pero su imaginación, ingrata de ella, lo llevó de viaje a lugares extraños y todavía más tórridos. Y Tessa era un mar de hormonas rugientes. Will lo notaba. Will podía sentirla así.

Reconoció esa sensación de inevitabilidad que había experimentado por primera vez en Cadair Idris, como si el universo hubiera conspirado para ello, para ellos. Estaban allí, estaban juntos, y dudaba que nada pudiera hacerles parar.

Tessa se notaba ligera, igual que una flor movida por el viento. En Cadair Idris todo fue demasiado desesperado, casi agónico. Pero ahora, el roce de los labios de Will resultaba liberador, un deseo largo tiempo contenido, un soplo de aire, una razón para existir.

Entre caricias y besos se fueron quitando la ropa, aunque tampoco hubiera mucho que quitar. Él pronunciaba su nombre como si lo estuviera conjurando.

"_Tess. Tess. Tessa", _y su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el oído, lo que sumado a todo lo demás era… Tessa no podía encontrar una palabra lo bastante grande para describirlo, la tendrían que inventar.

Ella tampoco podía evitar decir su nombre. "_Will"_. Lo repetía despacio, como si tuviera más sílabas, como un susurro suave en la oscuridad. Y a Will le tintineaba en los oídos, y luego se extendía a todo el cuerpo, con una enorme vibración, y lo sacudía de tal forma que pensaba que si moría allí mismo, entrelazado a Tessa de todas las maneras posibles, apenas le iba a importar. Veía el tiempo encogerse y expandirse, igual que hacían ellos, moviéndose al unísono, fundiéndose en el otro, como elementos del cosmos con un mismo fin. Todo ellos un lío de miembros, de estímulos, de saliva, deseo y sudor.

Por la mañana se les hizo tarde, y a su vez ésta llegó demasiado pronto, tras contemplar en silencio como iba apareciendo el sol.

Tessa no lograba encontrar remordimientos por lo que habían estado haciendo. Muy por el contrario, querría alargar la noche y reinterpretarlo todo, experimentar con cosas nuevas hasta que volviera a amanecer. Quería a Will, no podía dejar de querer a Will. Más cerca de ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella. Estaba absorta, agotada, y no obstante embriagada por el tacto de su piel y su olor. Sabía vagamente que no era capaz de pensar con claridad, y estaba segura de que, si Will no aportaba algo de cordura, ella no iba a encontrar el ímpetu necesario para separarse de él.

Y por eso dijo;

"Si no me levanto y salgo de aquí, alguien va a pillarnos, Will"

"¿Y ahora te importa?", replico Will con una sonrisita, repasando su columna con las yemas de los dedos. "Podrías haberte marchado en cualquier momento de la noche, y no lo hiciste, ¿eh pillina? Así que nada de remilgos, y ven aquí", dijo, acercándola todavía más, hasta que toda la piel de Tessa volvió a estar en contacto con toda la piel de Will.

Ella le sonrió, aturdida otra vez por la cercanía, con el pulso acelerado y pegada a su boca.

"Gabriel tiene su cuarto en este mismo pasillo", dijo acariciándole los labios al hablar, mientras el le sujetaba la nuca con una mano y le recorría la espalda con la otra. "Sería terriblemente humillante que me viese salir de aquí, y ataviada con mi ropa de cama. ¿No te parece, Will?"

Pero en esa situación, dolorosamente juntos, con las piernas de ambos volviendo a enredarse, los labios pegados y el cuerpo en llamas, a Will lo único que le parecía era que al cuerno con Gabriel. Todo él quería a Tessa; sentir a Tessa; respirar a Tessa; tener a Tessa. _Tessa, Tessa, Tessa_. Era incapaz de pensar en nada más

Aunque sabía que ella tenía un punto de razón. Por eso, y para disuadirla de que abandonara sus brazos, se forzó a contestar.

"Gabriel se dedica a besar a mi hermana en cualquier rincón de los oscuros pasillos del Instituto. Ayer al llegar les vi. Obviamente, no se percataron de mi presencia, ya que siguieron a lo suyo. Así que si Gabriel se atreve a decirme algo… si se atreve a decírtelo a ti…"

Tessa soltó una carcajada sobre su boca y luego besó a Will. Un beso sutil como un rastro fantasma, solitario, furtivo, y fugaz. Insuficiente para lo que ambos querían. Luego hundió una mano en su pelo, para volver a apartarlo de sus ojos, adelantándose al gesto que siempre solía hacer él.

Todavía la hacía gracia lo mucho que Will se tensaba cada vez que surgía el tema de los besos, ocultos, y no tan ocultos, entre Cecily y Gabriel (quienes, en opinión de Tessa, formaban una pareja encantadora).

"Venga, vale ya", le dijo riendo. "Tranquilízate, Will. No deberías de estar pensando en tu hermana en estos momentos".

Will iba a protestar, y a decir que ella era quien había mencionado a Gabriel, sin embargo pregunto: "¿Y en qué debería de pensar entonces?", con cierto tono insinuante en la voz.

Tessa se pegó más a sus labios y le dijo: "Solamente en mí".

Y en ese momento, todo ascendió rapidamente hacia un nuevo caos de miembros y besos, de caricias y piel.

Nadie vio a Tessa o a Will por el Instituto durante el resto del día. Tampoco nadie se atrevió a preguntar por ellos, a decir verdad.

* * *

**a/n: **bueno, espero haberle hecho justicia a los personajes, ya que ambos me encantan. ¿Me regalaríais un review?


End file.
